


Grey Men and Red Vision

by CoffeeBean (QueenEevee)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I wrote this forever ago so forgive the writing style, M/M, So I was going through all my old stories when I found this, criminals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEevee/pseuds/CoffeeBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine this:<br/>Mavin criminals running from the law and Gavin stays behind in their safe house while Michael goes out to scope<br/>And before Michael leaves Gavin runs up to him and just just “My boi! Micoo, my boi. Good luck, my boi. You’re my boi.”<br/>And Michael’s like yeah right whatever and then goes off - and when he comes back the safe house is swarming with enemy criminals and he’s all like<br/>'Fuck where's Gavin where is gavin'<br/>And before he can get in, the enemies come out with Gavin pulled across their shoulders, very very dead<br/>and Michael goes rage mode and slaughters<br/>Only to retrieve his boi and sob a lot  (Prompt by tumblr user madking-michael)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Men and Red Vision

“Alright Gavin, you stay here. I’m going to scout out the area,”

  
Michael tossed his bag over his shoulder as Gavin nodded, his mouth too full of food to answer. He was comfortably sitting on the couch in their new safe house eating a bag of trail mix and making a mess. They had arrived at this new house a couple days ago and it was surprisingly cozy. It was nestled in a giant hillside overlooking a highway and another town, aka, their way out if need be. God knew they always needed one. Being wanted criminals wasn’t the life Michael had wanted, but it was the life destiny chose for him, and at least he had Gavin to keep him company.

  
Just as Michael was about to open the door to leave, Gavin shouted out.

  
“Michael, my boi!”

  
He got up and put a hand on his shoulder. Michael turned around, waiting for his daily lecture about being careful. But it never came.

  
“Good luck Michael. You’re my boi,”

Michael just shrugged it off.

  
“I know moron. Now don’t make too much noise. I’ve gotten wind that an enemy gang has heard of our location.”

And with that, Michael shut the door and walked down the front porch, his shoes making a tapping noise on the hardwood. The trees surrounding the house rustled as a vulture flew overhead. It’s caw made the hair on Michael’s neck stand up.

  
_Stupid bird_

  
~~~~~~~~~

  
Michael was perched on a tree branch a little way away down the hill their house lay on, surveying the next town over. It looked fairly safe. It was very open, meaning lots of exits and wasn’t very densely populated. He pulled out his telescope to get a better look when he heard something fall behind him. He whipped around. Down the hill came maybe 6 stones, dislodged by something, and Michael’s breath caught in his throat.

  
_Someone else was on their hill._

  
Michael immediately stood up and discarded all his equipment. He could always get more later. Climbing up the hill was definitely harder than going down, but his adrenaline gave him the extra boost needed to scale the last part. When he finally cleared the last jump, the scene in front of him made his heart stop for a second.

  
Men dressed in grey were everywhere. They all carried weapons and Michael involuntarily moved his hand to brush the sword attached at his hip.

  
_Gavin. Where the fuck is Gavin._

  
Michael’s head reeled as he sprang into action, moving past the men quietly. He had just put his back up to the side of the house and was about to maneuver his way through the crowd when the door burst open. Three men came out with someone draped over their shoulder and Michael’s worst fear was confirmed.

  
_No. Please god no._

  
It was Gavin.

  
Blood was dripping out of a gash in his neck and several stab wounds littered his body. His arm was limply bouncing on the back of one of the men and his normally bright emerald eyes were permanently frozen with fear. Michael began to shake with grief and anger as tears sprang to his eyes, impairing his vision. The men were laughing and they roughly threw Gavin into the back of one of the trucks that Michael hadn’t noticed arrived. Michael saw red as one of the guys spoke with an annoying accent.

  
“Man it was so fucking funny. We entered the house and he was like ‘Micoo?’” The others laughed as the first guy imitated Gavin’s accent. Michael unsheathed his sword.

  
“He then realized it was us and he was frozen with fear. Didn’t even fucking move, even after I pulled out a knife. Tore him to shreds I did. What a fucking moron,”

  
Michael was now fuming with anger and roared, racing around the side of the house. The grey men’s moods shifted from cocky to terrified in a split second. No wonder. It was this rage that gave Michael his nickname “Mogar”.

  
“Evacuate!” The guy making fun of Gavin before yelled before Michael sank his sword into his back. He felt nothing but numbness as he easily took out all three of the guys he saw carrying Gavin out. He pulled Gavin out of the truck and carefully set him down on the ground. Seeing him up close made him choke up, and more emotions than he could handle came rushing towards him. He was blood crazy, slaying anyone who dared come near him. He truly felt like the bear Mogar was rumored to be like, roaring and tearing away at flesh and everyone who challenged him immediately regretted it. He was a sight to behold. Sword in hand, auburn, curly hair flying everywhere, grief and rage in his amber eyes. The last guy cleared the area, the rumble of the last truck in the distance, when Michael finally put down his sword and sank to his knees.

Tears he had been holding in were now freely flowing down his face and he just sobbed and sobbed. He remembered how he had just shrugged off Gavin’s farewell this morning and didn’t even tell him anything back. Regret clouded Michael’s mind as he reached down and, through blurry vision, grabbed hold of Gavin’s cold hand.

  
“You’re my boi Gavin. Forever. Have fun wherever you are. I’ll meet you soon. Don’t cause too much trouble,”

  
And, although Michael was never one to believe in ghosts, he swore he heard Gavin whisper “You’re my boi, Michael” right back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> #SorryNotSorry  
> I hoped you all enjoyed :33


End file.
